The present disclosure relates to support surfaces, such as mattresses. More particularly, the present invention relates to support surfaces used to support a patient on a bed frame, such as in a hospital or other patient care environment. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to support surfaces for patients that require pulmonary therapy.
Known hospital beds and mattresses are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,413 to Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,079 to Hakamiun et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,062 to Kim et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,504 to Romano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,556 to Romano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,352 to Salvatini et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,630 to Hand et al., all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and all of which are incorporated herein reference herein in their entirety.